


The Anchor

by words_for_glory



Category: Bastille (Band), Dan Smith - Fandom
Genre: Bastille - Freeform, Cute, Dan Smith - Freeform, F/M, Oneshot, don't write when you're sad and lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_for_glory/pseuds/words_for_glory
Summary: You miss your anchor





	

_Let those fools be loud  
Let alarms ring out  
'Cause you cut through all the noise  
Let the days be dark  
Let me hate my work  
'Cause you cut through all the noise_

You put your earphones in and close your eyes, letting Dan’s voice soothe you. You just needed to hear his voice. The voice that had hummed countless lullabies to you when you couldn't sleep. The voice that told you that you were loved. The voice that you haven’t heard in weeks. The past week had been especially hard. You’ve felt like you were lost at sea, and you don’t know the direction your should be going. Dan was always what tied you to earth, what kept you steady. 

With every fiber of your being, you miss him. You miss Dan. Of course you’re happy for him. He’s getting to do what he loves, what he’s always dreamed of. You haven’t been able to talk recently, even on the phone, he’s been so busy, and it kills you and you know it kills him too. You had shoved on one of his old hoodies, just for the possibility to have his smell around you again. Now, you plop down on your sofa, and pull on the hood and breathe in deeply. Dan’s scent fills your nose and you sigh, not stopping the tear that rolls down your cheek. You miss him, and you miss him, and miss him more. You fall asleep to his words singing to you, but not really there. 

+

The sounds of keys jangling in the door doesn’t wake you. Neither does the hand that gently caresses your face. What wakes you is the soft kiss on your forehead, achingly gentle and is gone as soon as it came. Your eyes fly open, and you jump up, startled, hitting your head against your boyfriend’s. 

“Shit,” you say holding your forehead, but when your eyes meet Dan’s, you forget the pain. “Dan,” you manage to gasp before you fling yourself into his arms. “How the hell are you here?”

“Nice to see you too,” Dan chuckles into your neck. “We’ve a couple days off, and I just missed you so much.” 

You pull slightly back from his tight embrace to look at him straight on. His blue eyes look tired behind his tortoise shell glasses. His hair is disheveled, as if he’s ran his hands through it multiple times. Tears begin to well in your eyes, you can’t believe he’s here. Dan’s actually here. You fling yourself around him once more, breathing him in. 

“I missed you too,” You mumble, hoping he can’t see how choked up you are. 

Later, both of you end up on the sofa snuggled up together, underneath a blanket watching something by David Lynch. You don’t pay nearly as much attention to the movie as you are to Dan. You can tell he’s distracted as well. Looking over to you and just soaking you in. You finally give in, and capture his lips with yours. Dan doesn’t hesitate to turn his full attention to you, his hands going into your hair. Oh, how you’ve missed your anchor.

**Author's Note:**

> Already posted on tumblr awhile ago... figured I post it here as well. :)


End file.
